Significant Other
by PerManum
Summary: Scully and Reyes share some secrets with one another. After shopping all day Scully and Reyes relax in Reyes’s apartment and discuss their significant other over some beer and pizza. Then they invite them over. That's when the fun & games begin MSR, DRR
1. Pizza, Beer and Girl Talk

**Title: **Significant Other  
**Spoilers: **Everything before requiem and seasons 8 and 9 happened.  
**Plot: **Scully and Reyes share some secrets with one another. After shopping all day Scully and Reyes relaxes in Reyes's apartment and discuss their significant other over some beer and pizza. Then they invite them over. The Lone Gunmen aren't dead and everything is right in the world for the time being.  
**Character Plots: **AU/ kind of Mulder isn't gone, Scully never got pregnant (yet). MSR, DRR, SRF  
**Disclaimer: **Look I don't own the X-files or anything associated with it, besides some season DVD's that I brought legally, but anyways, I don't want some FBI swap team coming to tell me that I've violated US law or some crap and I don't want to be sued by Chris Carter or 20th Century Fox. The story idea is mine though.

* * *

! 

Monica Reyes and what she can only describe as her best friend as of lately, Dana Scully, sat crossed legged on her living room sofa facing each other. Normally the two didn't involved themselves in such youth like behavior. Not with running around after conspiracies and their partners. Today was different however, today they had gone shopping all day. Indulging themselves with a manicure and pedicure before returning to Monica's place with a pizza and a six pack of Rolling Rock. It was true that they kind of missed their partners, in more ways than one, but they needed this time to just hang out, just the two of them.

"Hey Mon, what would you say if I told you that John might be popping the question to you soon?" An slightly inebriated Dana Scully teasingly asked her friend, before gulping down a few ounces of beer.

"I'd sad you were crazy, we never even spoke of marriage yet, your putting me on Dana?" She bit a piece of her pizza and eyed her friend suspiciously.

"No, no, no, my sources can be validated." She smiled over at her friend while nodding her head.

"If you say you heard this from Mulder, or those three friends of his, I'm going to kill you, best friend or not." She pinned her friend with the 'don't try me' face before breaking into a fit of giggles. She moved over and sat shoulder to shoulder with her friend. Both holding a slice of pizza in one hand and a beer in the other. After a beat Scully nudged her shoulder a bit and turned her head to look at her friend.

"Seriously Monica, I think he really loves you, as weird and overly dramatic as it may seem, John Doggett is in love with you." She smiled at her friend noticing the introspective glare her eyes took on.

"Dana, when did you know?" Monica finally spoke.

"When did I know what?" She chewed on her pizza crush, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"You know, when did you know that you felt that way about Mulder, or that he felt that way about you, or for that matter you both felt that way about each other." By this time Monica had turned sideways again and was staring at her friend, silently waiting for an answer.

"That's a good question Monica, because I'm still trying to figure that out. It's so complicated with him, with us."

"Was there a touch or a smile?"

"Monnica, where is line of questioning all going?" Scully whined.

"Just think about it for a second, did you see it coming, did he see it coming, or did you both ignore the chance only to have it rear its head in the end?" Monica was going to get her to spill the beans if it was the last thing he did. She needed to know that she wasn't the only confused person, when it came to matters of the heart.

"I don't know who did what, or when, it just…sort of happened."

"Yes, but when did it just "sort of" happen?" She poked her friend in the shoulder and gave her a wicked smile.

"Well…." Scully voice was higher in pitch, she knew she scored and was about to get all the beans and probably more.

"There was this case we did in this exclusive plan community in California, Arcadia Falls, and we played this marry couple investigating the disappearance of.." She was cut off by Monica..

"Yeah, yeah I know the whole story around the X-files, what about your personal files that weren't included in the final reports, that's what I want to know about." She smiled at her friend. "SO, stop stalling."

"Alright, already. Well we had to play house, and we really "played house". Sharing everything except the bed. Well after the first night that is, because he fell asleep on the bed and I didn't have the heart to wake him and tell him he had to leave and go sleep on the couch…"

"So?"

"So, I put a blanket over him and I slept under the covers."

"So that's it?" Monica asked sounding unconvinced as usually.

"No, that's not it, because when I awoke the next morning he was practically laying on top of me, which I wouldn't have mind, if we had that kind of relationship at the time…"She chuckleed to herself.

"Hindsight is always 20/20 Dana." Monica teased.

"Yeah, well at the time I didn't know how he felt and I wasn't exactly sure how I felt. Monica, I laid there enjoying him for at least 30 minutes. I'd never been that close to him, I mean he was practically breathing against my neck, and I started to feel ashamed and embarrassed somehow, like I was disobeying some law or rule and I shouldn't have been enjoying it."

"Really? So what happen when he woke up?"

"He started cuddling, like he didn't find it bizarre that his hand was resting right under my chest, or that his mouth was initiating kisses on my neck. I couldn't take it anymore, do I mumbled something about having to use the bathroom and I all but, for all tense and purposes, ran into the bathroom." She took another swig of her beer.

"You didn't?" Monica sat back astonished.

"Yea, sadly. When I came out he must have used the other bathroom because he was already dressed and downstairs."

"He didn't say anything else about it?"

"Well no, not point blank, but later on, I told him I wanted to return the dishes to Mike, and when we went over to his house, our neighbor was there, cleaning off the stoop. He asked if our "first night" was okay. Monica, Mulder started putting on this act, saying we slept like little baby cat and referred to be as honeybunch he touched my excessively all day long. I kind of got use to as the stitch went on longer.

"How do you know he was acting?" Monica asked not understanding Dana's disbelief.

"Well, because we didn't.."

"Yes you did, you said so yourself…"

"But, it's not the same…" Scully argued back.

"Why not? You enjoyed it didn't you? That's until you ran away?" She giggled again.

"Well let's just say that whole experienced gave me insight into what it would be like to live with one Fox William Mulder."

"And how did you find it?"

"Rather comfortable, I would have to say."

"Did he ever tell you that he loved you?" Monica wanted to move on to bigger and better topics.

"Yes, once he was drugged up. I didn't believe him. "

"Skeptical Scully, through and through."

She pondered for a moment tilting her head to the side before a smile spread across her face.. "He told me, and this may sound totally cheeky and cheesy, but he told me that I was his one in 5 billion."

"That's sweet. It's not cheeky at all."

"Sometimes, he can be an asshole to the tenth degree, only worrying about his quest and his truth, and other times, he'll look at me with complete clarity and honesty and lay something so profoundly earth-shatteringly meaningful on me, that I loose complete cognitive ability.

"Did you ever admit your feelings before?"

"I don't know if admitions would be my word of choice, but when I was sick I wrote these letters in my journal to him, I didn't think he would find them, but he did, I think he knew there was something there."

"There are a lot of mechanisms that make up our relationship, I probably could never fully explain it without feeling as though I might leave out something."

They sat there in silence for a few moments because Scully spoke up. "You want to call them?"

"Yea, I was going to ask you the same thing." They pulled out their prospective cell phones and hit speed dial.

"Hey poopyhead, it's me." Scully took on her usually persona when talking on the phone with Mulder, poor posture and a slight grin.

"John, how are you?" Monica was in a similar position only one of her knees drew up to her chin.

"I'm fine." they both spoke in unison.

"I'm at Monica's, I was calling to see if you wanted to drop by, I think John is on his way. Maybe we can all do something." She eyed Monica with a grin.

"…we had a nice time today, we really brought a lot of stuff...hey, John why don't you come over? Mulder is coming …"

"…maybe I did, maybe I didn't…Double date, we aren't teenagers Mulder. Just get over here and we'll figure something out." She hung up her phone and waited for Monica to finish her call.

"Okay, see you when you get here, bye." Monica pressed the end button and sat there.

"Well that was easy, what now?"


	2. Little black dresses and car rides

About 30 minutes later .

"Mulder? You think they're on to us?" John asked well closing the passenger side door and meeting Mulder near the hood of the car.

"I hope not, I told Scully that I was with the gunmen. I think she believed me, she sure as hell rushed me off the phone quick as hell."

"You've got the stuff?"

"Sure do. Damn! We are two good looking men."

"We're going to surprise the hell out of them."

They made it up to Monica's door and rang the bell.

Meanwhile inside

Scully had cleared away their empty bottles and half eaten pizza. She plopped down on the sofa making herself comfortable while Monica straighten up the kitchen. There was the door bell followed by a knock at the door. She gracefully got up to answer it after looking through the peephole, she noticed that both Mulder and John were standing out there looking patient as ever. Monica joined her almost immediately.

"Hi guys!" Monica exclaimed while Scully ushered them in while both took note of their wardrobe. Mulder in a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt and John in a dark grew suit with a black dress shirt..

"These, are for you ladies." Mulder spoke pulling a rose from behind his back and handing it to Scully, while John did the same to Monica.

"Wow, they come bearing gifts, this is different. Did you guys come together?" Scully accused playfully while pointing her flower at them.

"You did arrive at the same time looking rather, posh. Even for you John." Monica wrapped her arm around John's and proceeded to pulled him into the living room, but he held her back. She looked a little startled at his sudden revolve.

"No Monica, where going out tonight."

"Out? Where too?

"Yea, Mulder you even combed your hair, what gives?" He only smiled at her and pulled her slightly toward him.

"Seek and he shall find, Scully" He whispered into her ear. She gave him a quizzical look before motioning to her clothing.

"So, we're suppose to go out looking like this, while you two look as if you stepped out of GQ and People magazine? We aren't even dressed!" Mulder just gave her smile, chuckling at her sudden change in demeanor.

"You went shopping today didn't you? Wear something that you brought? We'll wait." Both men walked into the living room content on waiting for them to get ready.

"Hmm, Mulder, this is getting really spooky." He didn't say anything, hr merely took a seat on the chair arm and raised his eye brows.

45 minutes later.

Both women were able to take quick showers and were putting on their finishing touches in Monica's bedroom. Because Scully had planned on spending the night at Monica's she had a lot of her toiletries there. She stood in front of the mirror admiring her new black dress, it was sleeveless and fitted from top to bottom, accentuating her every curve stopping just below her knee. The back was cut low and left nothing to the imagination while the front left everything to the imagination.

Monica on the other hand, had chosen to wear the exactly opposite. Her dress was black also, except it was long and flowed at the bottom. The front was cut low and was held up by two thin spaghetti straps.

"I'm so glad you talked me into getting this dress Monica, I'm sure a certain somebody is going to enjoy it more than I." She smoothed her hands down the front.

"It does feels nice to finally be able to wear something other than tailor suits. I'd say we clean up pretty well don't cha' think? She taped her friend on the shoulder for emphasis." They both smiled and slipped into their respective black heels, grabbed their bags and proceeded out the door.

_Mean while in the living room Mulder and John were both engrossed in the Sport Center highlights._

"I hope they like what we've planed." John spoke feeling a little self-conscious about what was planned for the evening festivities. He wasn't use to being this out there with Monica..

"I should be the one nervous not you. We look great, and we came bearing gifts, everything else will just be perks. Besides they adore us as much as we adore them, as much as we hate to admit it. You're always telling me to be a normal guy for once, well here is my chance Dog-Man."

"Don't call me that, or I'll have to resort to calling you Spooky." Mulder waved his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I wonder how long they'll be? They don't usually take this long when we're out on a case."

"Well probably because this is not a case, you never know with women…" As soon as the words left his mouth the door to Monica's bedroom open and out walked Scully and Monica. Both men rose to their full stature, slowly taking in the sight of their affection.

"Wow…I mean...wow…you two look great." Mulder mumbled before closing his mouth again and letting his eyes roam up and down Scully's body.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." John retorted walking around the sofa to get a better look at Monica. "You look terrific Mon." He spoke to her before giving her a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks John." She hugged him briefly before pulling and giving him a beaming smile.

"So, where are we headed?" Scully asked slipping her arm around Mulder's and clasping his hand.

"You'll see. It's a surprises" He said bending his head down the whispering in her ear making her giggle a little, before guiding her toward the door.. John wrapped his arm around Monica's waist and the four left her apartment ready and willing to experience a night on the town. Opting to take one car, they pile into Mulder's car and head for the city.

"So come on guys, what give? Seriously?" Scully asked looking over at Mulder and turning slightly to view John.

"Yea, I'm a little worried, the way you too are acting…" John cut her off with a pat to her knee.

"You two should sit back and relax." John spoke up moving his hand to cover hers.

"Yea, Scully I'm actually going to try and be pretty normal tonight, you know like when we were in Hollywood."

"That doesn't give me much hope Mulder. You were spooky in Hollywood too, as I remember." She raised her skeptical eye at him with a wistfully smile planted across her lips.

"Hollywood? What happen in Hollywood?" Monica asked from the back seat. Mulder looked over at Scully to confirm that it was already to tell them about one 'Hollywood A.D'.

"Well Skinner allowed one of his old buddies to follow us around to make his movie."

"To make a long story short, Mulder got jealous and left the premiere and I had to go find him, but not after having a lengthy discussion with Skinner."

"Jealous was something I was not Scully. Don't paint the picture wrong tell the truth" He turned to her. "And what exactly did you tell Skinner to make him give us the Bureau Card?"

"I didn't have to say much, he saw how you run out Mulder, I guess he figured you felt some kind of way about him, well not him, but Skinner in the moving, having a thing for me, well not me but movie me. He practically shoved it in my hand before sliding into his limo with his 'date'."

"Wait, someone made a movie about you guys?" Monica asked chuckling to herself.

"Loosely about us, Monica, so don't go spreading any rumors. The movie tanked, which I still don't know whether to be offended or thankful." Mulder cooked his head to the side pondering for a moment.

"Why is that?" John inquired.

"Well because it can mean one of two things. Either that our lives are so overly boring and uninteresting that even Hollywood could do it justice, or our lives are so totally realistic that nobody gave a damn."

"Which one do you pick, Dana?" Asked Monica.

"Neither, because the movie was so far off the mark that it really didn't represent our real life in anyway shape or form. I think Mulder just has an ego problem."

"Hey! I resent that Scully."

"So what did you two do with the Bureau credit card? I hope something 'realistically' fun."

"MONICA!" Scully recoiled to her friend's line of questioning.

"What? It can't be anything less interesting than what happen in Arcadia Fa…"

"You told her about Arcadia Falls?" Mulder was now the one recoiling at Scully.

"Or could it?" She smirked until she caught Scully's evil eye glaze and quickly stopped.

"Well, yea sort of, she was just asking some question about goings on in our relationships and I needed an example…" She bite her lip and gave him her pity face hoping he wouldn't ask anymore of it, it failed.

"An example of what?"

"Mulder, let's not get into this right no…"

"No Scully, let's, what did you tell her? No, no, Monica what did Scully tell you?" He looked as her through the rearview mirror.

"Well…it wasn't anything bad." She looked over at John who was looking at her the same way Mulder was glancing back at her in the rearview mirror.

"What did you need to know about relationships Mon?" John broke in.

"Come on guys, it was just some girl talk, it was nothing bad. Can't we just talk about something else. Like where we're headed?"

"Nope, not until you two spill the beans."

"Alright, fine I'll answer their questions Dana."

"Monica, you don't have to really…" Monica cut her off before she could finish.

"I asked Dana, when did she know."

"What? When did she know what?" Mulder and John asked in unison.

"That's all she asked and I simply replied that I couldn't really pinpoint when but I started to realize that you might feel the same way around Arcadia Falls. Does that answer you question?" Scully folded her arms across her chest and fixed him with a glaze. Mulder began to blush and stepped on the gas a little harder.

"Why did you ask her that?" John asked softly. Monica spun her head quickly to look at him. He had a look of utter bewilderment and confusion across his face.

"You really don't know why I would ask her that?"

"Well, kind of maybe, I don't know Mon, we don't really discuss things like that."

"Well, maybe we should start." With that she turned her head and looked out the window. The car remained freakishly quiet for the reminder of the trip until they arrived at an upscale restaurant a few blocks down from Dupont Circle. Mulder found parking not to far from the place and they all got out. Scully and Monica walked together while Mulder and Doggett stayed back.

"We really screwed up, Mulder"

"Well, at least they didn't demand that we take them home, so there's still hope."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. :0) 


	3. Dinner and a little bit of flirting

"So tell me Mulder, what exactly did I do wrong?" Doggett finally asked after Scully and Monica excused themselves to the restroom. Neither one really exchanged more than a "thank you" with the guys after having entered the restaurant. It seemed to be extremely crowed at the moment, consequently they were waiting at the bar for Mulder's name to be called.

"I don't know, women are so finicky when it comes to definitions to a relationship. With Scully and Monica they aren't, well, like most women. I've seen these two stare danger in the face and not flinch an eyebrow. Get shot at and not think twice about it, but when it comes to their feelings and our feelings for them, harm them in anyway and you'll sure to catch the wrath." Mulder took a sip of his rum and coke.

"Well maybe, but what we have now, I mean between me and Mon, doesn't feel like it's enough, maybe she wants more." He took a sip of his rum and coke before looking back toward the direction that the ladies strolled off in a few moments ago.

"Do you two talk about it? I mean do you want more?" Mulder was actually interested in his friend's honest to goodness answer.

"I don't think we've ever came out and actually voiced the words. I did go shopping for the ring, I mean that is the next step when you're in a relation of this magnitude isn't it?"

"Your talking to the man that took 7 years to court his significant other. I'd be a little leery in requesting dating and relationship advice from me, well that's what Scully use to says anyway."

"Oh, so you helped a fellow stalemate before?" John chuckled at the look at resentment that spring across Mulder's face.

"We'll not exactly, it happened on a case, this guy was so depressed and excessively in love with this woman that he would cause monstrous rain storms or killer tornado's when ever something didn't run in his favor."

"Something Like what?"

"You know her occasional date, engagement, marriage, you know your regular run of the mill relationship road blockers that is when your trying to save a fledgling relationship.

"So what happen?"

"He tired to dropped a cow on my head." John almost choked on his drink settling it down on the counter and covering his mouth with his hand.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"I know, I know, weird, but it's true."

"Why did he throw a 800 pounds of ham burger in your direction?"

"Because, his little romance obsession was in love with me."

"Oh really."

"I figured out that he was the one having an affair with mother nature, per se, so I went to him, I said you've got to stop, you've got to tell her how you feel, so he asked me for advice, he assumed that Scully and I were together, he made some comment on how I 'gaze' at her. Which I do not…" This got another chuckle from Doggett as he has witness Mulder's gaze on to Scully numerous of time.

"Where was Scully during all this?"

"I'm getting to that. I called her to inform her that I figured out who was causing the rain and that it they weren't being caused by luck as the confused and diluted towns people across three counties where led to believe. I told her I would help him out, give him a little advice. That's when she went on to ask _'when was the last time I went on a date' _She was getting a kick out of it, well that's until that Sheila woman kissed me, I think that's when Scully's possessive side started to rear it pretty little head, and I couldn't have been more appreciative."

"I mean I don't see myself creating the next ice age or anything, but I don't see myself with anyone else. She's it for me." John was silent for a moment quietly going over the words that had just missing through his mouth.

"Well, I think you just answered your question, now didn't you.

"Agent Scully possessive, huh?"

"Yes, she can be extremely hot when she gets like that."

"That's funny because Mon has said the same thing about me."

Mulder raised his eye brows and motioned toward the direction of the bathroom, John turned his head and took notice of whom decided to finally return. He through a grin across his face and held out his hand for Monica to take. She looked at Scully and then softly took his fingers into her own. A waitress came up and asked if they were Mulder party four and to follow her. As they followed the waitress to their booth John tipped Mulder on the shoulder softly.

"So what happen to them finally?"

"In the end the couple got together, had a baby I believe."

"Who had a baby?" Scully inquired while sliding into the booth. Monica and John slid into the opposite side of the table-booth facing Mulder and Scully. It seemed that the disagreements the couples had earlier were beginning to be an after though. Mulder laid his hand on Scully's knee tentatively. When she didn't tense up or move it away he smiled at her.

"Holman and Sheila Hardt." Scully wrinkled her nose up while opening the menu..

"It was like the blind leading the blind." Monica and John chuckled quietly.

"How so Dana?" Monica asked wanting to know the whole story.

"Well, Holman asked Dr. Love over here advice and it back fired. You know Mulder, Sheila accused me of being love with you and that I was trying to divert her to Holman."

"But you do love me?"

"That maybe be the case now, but I didn't like being accused of it and having to explain myself. I hadn't exactly admitted it to myself or even thought about admitting it to you at that time." Mulder planted a smug smile across his lips.

"She also said that you two had a special connection." Scully giggles while taking a sip from her glass of champagne.

"Special connection my ass, I was violated…" The table erupted into laughter after his laugh comment. "Yea, go ahead and get a good laugh off of my expense.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, My name is Stephen and I will be your waiter for this evening. May I interest any of you in something from the bar or an appetizers?"

"I'll have another Zinfandel thank you." Scully spoke up. "And for you miss?" He spoke smiling at Monica.

"I'll have the same."

"Anything for you, gentlemen?"

"Another rum and coke."

"Yes and light on the rocks for mine, thank you." Mulder shook his empty glass slightly.

"Can I talk you fine people into an appetizer as well?"

Mulder glanced around the table getting negative head nods from all.

"No that would be all, I think we'll be ready to order when you return with the drinks." He turned back to Scully who was busy scanning the menu.

"I'm sorry Mulder…for laughing at you." Scully patted his hand that was still resting on her knee, he began to pull her dress hem up but she swapped his hand away and gave him a coquettish smile, raising her eyebrow in the process. Mulder just simply gazed at her.

"Ah, Mulder I'm sorry to break the news to you buddy, but I think this Holman guy was right, you do gaze at Scully." Scully began to blush, but covered her face slightly trying to conceal another fit of giggles.

"Hmmm John, you should be one to talk." Monica interrupted.

"Whatcha' mean by that?"

"You've been known to gazing one or two time yourself you know."

"I do not Mon, when do I gaze?"

"Ah, you were gazing not 5 minutes ago at the bar, last night at the movie, yesterday morning at the coffee shop…" Mulder cut her off, he had to defend his friend somehow.

"We'll maybe he was just enjoying the sights set before him." Scully gave Monica her _'I don't think you can argue with that'_ look and smiled to Mulder.

"So what did you end up telling Sheila in the bathroom again Scully? You know I can't quite remember." He smiled at Scully, know full well what she told Shelia and how it was almost a revelation in itself to herself.

"Yea so what did you say Dana?" Monica was pointing to an entrée on the menu to John, while Mulder was doing the same thing to Scully. She answered without looking up.

"I told her that the best relationships, the one last, are frequently rooted in friendship and that one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with." Monica and John both smiled at each other both realizing the truth behind it.

"Mulder, why don't you try that?" Scully was grinning at him reassuringly. She crossed her leg under the table and began rubbing her heel up and down his calf.

"Scully, if you want me to get this, so that you can taste it, being that you and Monica both pigged out on half a pizza, all you have to do is ask." She stopped rubbing her leg and sat back a little regarded him blankly.

"Yea, Mon we saw the pizza box in the frig, no peeping I promise, I was just getting a bottle of water." He placed his arm around the back of the seat, sliding it between the seat cushion and Monica's lower back. She wiggled slightly, readjusting her position to accommodate him.

"Yea, why weren't we invited to the party?" Mulder whined.

"We did and you guys showed up dressed to death and ready to spend a night on the town."

"Yea, who were we to argue."

"Oh, so you think I'm sexy Scully?"

"I know you know what I think you are Mulder." She gave him that smile again.

"Oh really, well John, Monica, I hate to cut this evening short but….." He started to get up causing they Monica and John broke out into a fit laugh again and Scully to blush slight, just as their drinks arrived.

"So what can I get everyone?"

"I'll have the chicken parama…" Scully gave him a downcast forlorn frown. Complete with the wide eyes and poked out bottom lip..

"No, change that to the grilled shrimp in garlic sauce with sun dried tomatoes over penne. She'll have a Grilled Chicken Caesar salad." He sighed. He couldn't take the face.

"I'll have the Three Cheese Lasagna and she'll have the Grill Chicken Caesar salad as well." He handed the menu's to the waiter and watched as he walked away.

"Thanks for ordering for us guys."

"No problem." Mulder answered pretentiously before Scully elbowed him in the side.

"Oww, what was that for?" She only smiled and patted his cheek again. John and Monica laughed before turning their attention to one another. Both couples were caught up in their own little couples worlds, while they waited for the food to come.

"You know Mon, I'm having a really nice time." He nuzzled her shoulder a little.

"Me too, I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I kind of overreacted."

"It's okay, I want to talk to you thought, but not now later. K'?" He kissed her cheek softly and she just grinned at him, snuggling closer into his embrace.

"Scully you never answered my question from earlier."

"Hmmm, what question was that?" The amount that she had consumed during the course of the night was beginning to catch up with her. She was enjoying Mulder's ministration to her thigh. Her head laid slight against his shoulder. One hand nursed her drink will the other played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Did you miss me?"

"Well we are here, aren't we? I asked you to come, correct? What more of an answer do you need?"

"Well, since you put it that why, the night is still young, I might still need some convincing."

"Seems, you might have your answer sooner than you think." Scully picked her drink up and sipped it slowly before smiling over pass Mulder and to the waiter. Mulder gave her thigh one last squeeze before turning to his plate.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening everyone. Call if you need anything."

Dinner was consumed in record time, being that Scully and Monica helped Mulder and Doggett finish off their plates.

"Where to next?"

Mulder and Doggett both helped each one out of the booth and toward the exit. Mulder placed his hand on the small of Scully's back, while John took hold of Monica's hand again.

"How about dancing?" Monica suggested.

"If Scully can get her little leg's moving, I'm game."

"Just as long as you keep those boats og your's off my toes, I'll be just fine."

"Were you two always this bad." John laughed.

"Oh it use to be worse."

* * *

Hey everyone, i just got back from Miami yesterday so i'm trying to updatre, thanks for the reviews i loved them :0) 


	4. Figting, dancing, and a little proposal

**!This Chapter is NC-17 for language and some adult themes. Be advised!.**

After leaving the restaurant the four of them enjoyed a leisurely, lazy, and uneventfully walk around Dupont Circle. Mulder and Scully lagged behind John and Monica just a bit. It might have been due to the fact that Scully had practically molded herself to Mulder's side or that Mulder's eyes weren't exactly on the path in front of them. Anyhow, they had managed to make a 1 minute walk into a 30 minute escapade.

"Hey you two, why don't we try this place out. Looks to be more our crowd." Both John and Monica came to a stop and waited for their two friends to catch up.

"Just what are you trying to say Agent Doggett?" Mulder asked poking his friend in the shoulder, causing Scully to titter on laughter. "He's saying that you're old, Mulder." Scully teased. Monica covered her mouth trying to conceal her smirking.

"Hey! Your suppose to be on my side Scully." Mulder looked over and frowned letting go of her hand. After composing herself she looked up at him. "Sorry." She hunched her shoulders and gave him a wide eye apologetic pout. Monica fell over into laughter and grabbed Scully by the arm, pulling her into the line.

"Dana? Are we drunk?" Monica asked sizing her friend up for the first time since they left dinner behind. Scully stood up tall and looked Monica straight in the eyes with a serious expression.

"I'm not totally, exactly, confident I can answer that question right now." They both looked at each other and burst into another fit of the giggles. Mulder and John were both finding it quite amusing. A drunk Scully and a tipsy Monica. This had to be fun, although, both would try to make sure that the two, didn't consume to much more alcohol during the rest of the evening festivities. Neither one wanted to be met with hung over F.B.I Agents in the morning, girlfriends or not.

"Are you two just going to stand there or are you joining us?" Monica requested. By the time Mulder and John made it over into the line, Scully and Monica had already showed their I.D. and had made their way up the stairs and into the dimly lit alcove better known as a night cube.

"Sorry, but we aren't letting anymore people in, we're at capacity at the moment." The Bouncer at the door announced. Moan and groans could be heard from the other patrons in line. "We aren't letting anyone in until people from inside leave. So you can wait or find your party somewhere else."

"That's just great." Mulder throw his hands in the air. He looked over at John who was busy dialing Monica's cell phone number. "God I hope she brought it with her." Mulder thinking along the same lines at John pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial, but was meant with her automated greeting.

'_The cellular customer you are trying to reach is not available at this time. Please leave a message.'_

'Damn. No answer." They both spoke in unison. "Now what?"

**Inside**

"Dana, should we wait for them or go to the bar?"

"Are you trying to give me a hang over tomorrow morning?" Scully asked readjusting the piece of fabric on her dress.

"Well, considering that we both ate, it shouldn't affect us that fast, well yet." She paused for a minute and then added. "I'm not at my limit yet, are you?" A hint of persuasion in her voice.

"Well not exactly, and I would feel kind of awkward with nothing in my hand. Just one more okay?" She put up one finger in her friend's face before looking around once for Mulder and John.

"And, I don't see them." Scully stated flatly with a grin.

"Me either." Monica agreed.

"They'll find us."

"Let's go." Scully looked over to the bar and then back to her friend. "Right." They both strolled over to the bar nearest the dance floor. They ordered two amoretto sours and awaited for the bar tender to return with their drinks.

**Outside**

"Hey Buddy, our friends are in there, they are expecting us." John was speaking with the Bouncer as Mulder stretched his neck trying to get a view of the inside.

"I don't care if the Pope is in there, your not getting in."

"Look, can we just go and get them then, at least one of us.

"No, now get back in line, or I'll have you removed." Great John though. Threaten by a stupid bouncer. He wanted to dance with Monica, He knew she was a good dancer, whenever the opportunity arouse to danced with her, he jumped on it. And being that Monica was a little tipsy and probably sipping on a drink right now, made the taught even more wanting.

"There's no use. Mulder, we'll have to wait it out."

"They are probably having the time of their lives and we're stuck out here." Mulder dug his hands into his pockets. He could really go for some 'drunken' Scully right now. That's what he'd been craving all night. He thought about pulling his I.D out and shoving it into the bounce guy's face, but quickly threw that idea out the window. They'd just have to wait until someone left.

**Inside**

I wonder where they are? The men's room don't usually have lines." Scully suggested.

"I don't know, do you want to go walk around and look for them, the place seems pretty crowded, I'm sure we've just overlooked them." Just as they spun around on their respective stool, a man's voice called out to them.

"So, what are two beautiful women like yourselves doing in a place like this?" A handsome middle aged man inquired with a cocky grin on his face, almost like Mulder held sometimes, except he wasn't Mulder, and she wanted Mulder, at this point Scully was annoyed.. Monica on the other hand, knew exactly what game was underfoot.

"I didn't know that this place held a negative connotation." Monica recovered. She was hardly shaken or nerved when it came to men making advances toward her. Well hardly, where John was concerned that was a whole different story.

"Well I don't recall seeing you two here before, and I frequent here a lot."

"I'm sure you do." Added Scully taking a sip from her drink.

"Would either one of you care to dance?" He held out both of his hands gesturing for each to take one winking at Scully. She scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"I don't think so buddy, we have no inten….." Monica cut her off. Attributing her apparent decorum and restraint or lack there of to the high level of alcohol in her system. She smiled graciously and answered for the both of them. "That's so incredibly sweet of you, but we are actually here with our boyfriends." Scully smiled as she noticed the top of Mulder's head at the door way.

"They leave you two alone often?"

"No, we were just going to look for them, it was nice meeting you." Monica hopped off the bar and grabbed Scully's arm pulling her along with her.

"If you two want a good time, you know where to find me, sweethearts."

"Piss off buddy." Scully throw back.

"Come on Dee." Monica knew better than to voice her real, just in case that guy turned out to be a stalker.

"Moniva, I see them." Scully stepped in front of her and strolled quickly through the crowd, meeting Mulder and John half way realizing that both men where in a headed argument with the bouncer guy.

"Look you are really beginning to get on my nerves. If you don't step off in 3 seconds I'm going to cut your fingers off starting with the middle one because you keep fucking with me. You got that!" Mulder held the guy by the collar gripping one of his hands up toward his face. Obviously intimidating the hell out of the guy

"Now your going to let us in, along with the rest of these people, with no further discussion." John was right up in the guy's face. Monica and Scully just stood back, not really knowing what to do.

"HEY! UP YOURS! MIB."

"HEY, DON'T YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT WE ARE FBI NOT MIB! GET IT RIGHT!" Scully yelled. Defending Mulder and John for no good reason, other then the fact that her inebriated haze was telling her to do so.

Mulder tightened his grip on the bouncer guy's wrist. "What was that? I didn't quite hear what you said…"Mulder was purely angry at this point. Monica chided her friend and strolled over to the altercation that was beginning to grow a crowd.

"Okay guys let him go, I'll talk to him." She gave John a look and then physically pulled Mulder away. "Just let me try okay." Mulder stood down and walked over to Scully who was smiling widely at him, again for no pure reason.

"We can't take you anywhere." She whispered into his ear softly. _'Alcohol really wasn't her friend or maybe it was...'_ Mulder thought to himself.

"Looks like your girlfriend has to save your ass tonight."

"HEY DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO SPEAK TO THEM LIKE THAT?" The bouncer guy was really getting on Scully's nerves. Scully drew her first back, but it was caught by Mulder's hand. "Let Monica handle it, I don't want you messing up that pretty dress, k." She looked up at him and sided.

"Look, Mr…"

"Tony."

"Look Mr. Tony, my friends and I would really like to have a nice time tonight. Now considering that we could shut you guys down for any number of reasons; underage drinking, sex salutations just to name a few, we might think about letting this slide if you would let them in." She motioned over to John and Mulder.

"Ma'am, I can see where you are going with this, but they assaulted me."

"Actually, you physically assaulted them first mister. I saw the whole thing. I'd like to speak with your man…" A guy spoke up but was quickly cut off.

"Okay, everyone gets in, but don't call Frank, he'll kick my ass."

"So, everything is okay now? They are free to join us?" Monica asked.

"Yea, everything is fine I guess since you put it that way. You guys have a nice evening." He spoke between tight lips. He looked Monica in the eyes and then turned back for the door. Monica smiled and turned to face both Mulder and John.

"What the hell was that back there?" She asked as they made their way to a table on the back wall. "Yea Mulder, what gives?

Mulder started replaying the story from the beginning.

"Well, he wouldn't let us in…"

"And we tried calling you two…"

"But your phones where off…

" We asked him nicely to let us in…"

"He started acting all big and important…"

"So I asked to speak to the manager…"

"He said they didn't have a manager working tonight, which has got to be the biggest load of crap that…" John cut him off.

"So, I tried to reason with him, talk to the guy…"

"He wasn't hearing any of it…"

"So, I showed him my badge and proceeded to come get you two, so that we could leave.."

"That's when he tried to swing on John…"

"So, I punched him once maybe twice…" Scully eyed Mulder suspiciously.

"At this point we made it up the stairs and then…"

"You two showed up and you know the rest." Any ways Mon thanks for covering our assess. We didn't mean to cause a scene.

"Yea right, we really can't take you two anywhere."

Mulder took a seat and before Scully had a chance to claim her own, he pulled her into his lap taking a sip from her drink. "Were you really going to kick his ass for me Scully?" He kissed her back softly.

"Come on Monica, would you like to dance, I think these two are going to need a room before the night is through." Monica laughed following him to the dance floor.

"Hmmm, maybe." Scully answered holding on to his hands that where wrapped around her waist and closed her eyes. "What was it contingent on?" He began nibbling her ear lob.

"Let's just say that if he was going to keep me from this, I would have definitely kicked his ass."

"Scully, I like it when your inebriated and uninhabited." He began kissing her neck softly.

"Why is that?" She asked turning slightly, so that she could see his face.

"Because your hot, well your always hot, but there is something about you raising your fist to a guy three times your size and using fowl language, that just turns me on." He lifted her lightly to her feet and guided her to the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance."

John had slipped his hand around Monica's waist pulling her close to him. "You know Mon, you really look wonderful tonight, and I'm not just saying it to say it, I really mean it."

"Well I hope you wouldn't be saying it to just say it." She placed her cheek softly against his chest. He took her hand in his and brought it softly to his lips.

"Your not wearing any rings?" He mentioned softly.

"No, I don't hav…, John?" She lifted her head slightly.

"I was just, well how about hmmm, how about we fix that someday soon okay."

"Is that, are you, John?"

"Mon, we'll talk about it later okay? I don't want to rush things if it's makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No John, really it doesn't, it makes me feel a lot of things, but uncomfortable isn't one of them. Dana mentioned something to me earlier and I didn't believe her. Are you sure John, I mean to me?"

"Mon, of course I'm sure, why would you question your importance in my life at this point? You're my best friend, well besides those two love birds over there, and look how long it took for them to admit their feelings. The one thing I've learned from them is to never wait on a good thing. Your a good thing, Monica. I love you."

"I love you too, but what's brought all of this on, I mean, WOW." She held her head in her hands, maybe it was the alcohol or the dancing or the combination of both, but she began feeling dizzy. "Let's go sit down and talk, k?" She held on to his arm as he guided her off the dance floor.

"Mulder, your hands.." She and Mulder were swaying softly to the music.

"What about them, Scully?" He ran his hand down her spine.

"There's all over the place. You can't continue this."

"Continue what?" He slipped his hand underneath the fabric pulling her closer into him. "So did you miss me?" He asked pressing his finger tips into her soft skin.

"Not as much as you missed me it seems." She looked up at him with a mischievous smile. She leaned up on her toes and whispered on his lips. "Maybe I'll show you just how much I missed you tonight."

"You know what they say Scully." He ran his other hand across the back of her neck, gathering her hair in his hands. "What's that?" She countered placing her hand on the back of his neck.

"Dancing is like having sex with your clothes on." He pulled her lips to his kissing her deeply, forgetting the fact that they were in the middle of the dance floor.

"Mulder…?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready to go."

"What about those two?"

"I don't think we'll have any complaints from them…" She pointed over to Monica and John, who themselves looked as if they might need their own room if they continued any longer. Mulder grabbed Scully by the waist and walked them over to where John and Monica where busy 'sucking face' as Scully so delicately put it..

"Hey, love birds, are you two ready to jet?" Mulder was enjoying Scully's neck as he waited for the answer.

"Hmmm, yea, we can blow this joint, let me use the rest room first." Scully gasped in shook as Monica took her by the arm and pulled her toward the restroom area.

"Ahhh you did it didn't you, you asked her?" Mulder was

"I mentioned it to her, but not after she informed me that Scully knew. I thought I told you not to tell anyone." John Doggett crossed his arms across his chest.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but Scully, man she has ways of getting info out of me." Mulder ran his hands through his hair.

"I bet."

"Sooooo, what did she say?"

"Well what do you think?" John broke out into a chuckle.

"Monica slow down, I think all that alcohol is catching up to me."

"Dana, he asked me, can you believe it? Well he didn't out right ask, but he asked me!." Monica was ramvling and Scully was having a hard tiem keeping up.

"He asked you what?" Scully was still confused and little tired.

"To marry him more or less."

"RIGHT! Wait what do you mean more or less?"

"He took my hand in his and said '_You don't have any rings, we'll have to fix that someday soon'_ I didn't know what to say. Then he tells me I'm a _'good thing'. _His _'good thing'_. then the room started spinning. It was great, wonderful even." Monica gathered her friend in a hug and then exited the bathroom as quickly as they entered. Scully was a little thrown off. After a few seconds to gather herself she made her way back to the group.

"You okay?" Mulder asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm good." She gave time a suggustive leer and raised eye brow. "Come on let's go."


End file.
